Inevitable
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: trad de la fic de veiledndarkness. résumé : il ne peut pas laisser s'en aller Jack, pas comme ça, pas maintenant... UA, death character


Auteur : veiledndarness

**Auteur : **veiledndarness

**Titre : **inevitable

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**Avertissement : **univers alternatif, à caractère morbide. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je 'en tire pas de profit.

**OOO**

Quand Evelyn l'avait appelé, sa voix décomposée et prenant une seconde pour chaque parole, Bobby sentit son estomac se retourner. Il l'avait écouté l'air absent, ses yeux vides comme ses mots s'écoulaient par le téléphone. Il accepta de revenir et raccrocha, une vague de frayeur glacée le submergeant. Il partit cette nuit là, conduisant à travers la nuit pour arriver à la porte de sa mère au matin. Le nom de Jack sur les lèvres.

Quand Bobby alla voir le médecin avec Jack, Evelyn à leur côté, il se montra plus qu'hostile envers les infirmières, avec toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient de Jack. Il tenait la main de Jack, se sentant nerveux, les paumes entrelacées légèrement moites et la sensation de nausée, au parole du médecin, comme si des couteau lui transperçaient la peau.

Quand Bobby entendit le mot _incurable, _c'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté un instant avant de repartir à la normal. Il secoua sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, d'aucune façon il ne pourrait accepter ça. Les légers pleures d'Evelyn cette nuit là lui nouèrent l'estomac, et Jack était inaccessible cette nuit là, enfermé dans son petit monde où le mot _cancer_ ne signifiait rien.

Quand Jack jura et cria sur lui, quand il s'arrêta soudain d'hurler et éclata en larme de frustration, Bobby l'avait serré, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues alors qu'il tentait de prendre la peine de Jack. Il ignora son coeur se serré en lui à cette réalité; les signes en face de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas admettre que chaque jour était compté. Jack se retira un moment, l'air absent le regard figé sur les cheveux de Bobby qui virevoltaient entre ses doigts.

Quand Jack l'appela pour qu'il revienne à l'hôpital, il y était allé pour la fin, une grâce que Bobby souhaitait possédé. Le médecin parla avec eux, un triste, un regard d'excuse dans leurs yeux. Bobby ramena Jack à la maison quand il le demanda, ne voulant pas le laisser là. Jack passa du temps dans le petit jardin ave Evelyn derrière la maison. Il rigolait et plaisantait avec Angel et Jerry, même si il était plus fatigué qu'avant. Il regardait des films avec Bobby, grattant sa guitare quand il en avait l'énergie, et s'endormant à côté de lui chaque jour.

Quand Bobby se retourna une nuit, il trouva Jack à ses côtés, les larmes aux yeux. Ils se parlèrent doucement l'un à l'autre, d'histoire et de regrets et finalement des petits baisers, la respiration de Jack s'intensifiant dans l'espace entre eux. Bobby sécha les larmes de Jack avec son pouce, un sanglot retenu dans la gorge. Ils changèrent de place ensemble, une union calme que fredonnait Jack, murmurant ses espoirs à Bobby, une que Bobby ne pouvait pas refuser, pas maintenant, pas avec ce _qui_ allait l'enlever d'eux. Ils bougèrent lentement, leurs baisers devenant plus passionné, chaque chose qu'il avait retenu, toute inhibition envolée.

Quand Bobby s'éveilla le matin suivant, il vit Jack profondément endormit à côté de lui. Il embrassa ses lèvres et enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de Jack, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine de Jack. Il pouvait resté comme ça à jamais si Jack lui demandait. Il ferma les yeux et pria, pria fort comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser s'en aller Jack, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt et il était avide. Il voulait plus, il voulait reprendre le temps qu'il avait passé à s'inquiéter de ce que les gens pourraient penser si il tenait son petit frère dans ses bras.

Lorsque Jack ouvrit les yeux, il murmura le nom de Bobby, un regard paisible, de la reconnaissance sur son jeune visage qui donnait à Bobby l'envie d'hurler. Il sourit à Bobby, cherchant ses doigts dans sa main et y pressa un baiser tremblant sur chacun d'eux. Bobby sentit des larmes chaudes glisser sur ses joues. Non... Non, c'est trop tôt. Dieu, s'il vous plait, un jour de plus, juste un. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller, pas comme ça. Jack toucha la joue de Bobby et sourit, ses cils battant eu dessus de ses joues pâle. Il respira plus doucement, chaque souffle plus court que le dernier et le cœur de Bobby se brisa quand la poitrine de Jack ne bougea plus. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack, pleurant presque silencieusement, furieux que Dieu soit contre lui.

Quand Bobby observa le ciel, quand il entendit le vent carresser ses oreilles, quand Bobby se permit d'aller mieux, il sut que Jack était avec lui.

**OOO**


End file.
